


Homo

by Anonymous



Category: homo - Fandom
Genre: Homo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: homo
Relationships: homo - Relationship
Collections: Anonymous





	Homo

Homo test 1.0 okay lets see


End file.
